


刀锋

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 一把刀的锋刃是很难越过的,所以智者说得救之道是很难实现的。
Relationships: 卿涛 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	刀锋

第一次见到她的时候，北京城下着暴雨。

那时的媒体还没有学会用“XX年一遇之特大暴雨”之类耸人听闻的词语形容天气，但周涛想来，那场雨下得是极大的，从窗户望去整个世界都是灰黑色，满城的乌云幽幽压在头顶，雨水张牙舞爪的哗哗声将城市冲刷成一张黑白默片。

很久以后回想起来，她都觉得，这场阴鸷的雨中她们的相遇是不祥的。

那天她难得闲下来，给自己泡了杯极浓的黑咖啡，心思倦怠地望着窗外。

她想自己或许有点像这座城市，历史悠久外表森严繁荣热闹，可只要一场突如其来的暴雨就能原形毕现，多少铮铮房屋匆匆人群都无法掩饰黑白默片般的静穆——或者换个不好听的说法，死气沉沉。

她也不怎么理解自己怎么会用历史悠久来形容一个人，这明显是词语误用，站在台上是要被批的，但这是她难得清闲的一天，或许一年中只有这么一个下午，她决定用整个下午等一杯黑咖啡冷却下来。这个美妙而死气沉沉的下午没必要和自己抠字眼，像个锱铢必较的守财奴。

或许自己真有点老了。

她随即揉揉太阳穴自嘲地笑了，这太可笑了，没人会说她老了，她年纪正好风华正茂，事业蒸蒸日上前途不可限量，是巅峰状态才对。

她随即拿起桌面上的镜子，正对着自己。镜中的女人一张年轻美丽的脸，皮肤光滑面色红润，看上去好得很。

于是她扯起嘴角微微眯起眼睛，镜中的女人对自己展现出桃李春风一般的笑容，完美无瑕亲切友善，如同精美绝伦的面具。

镜子折射出雨水晃眼的光，像个明晃晃的讽刺。

2002年，董卿撑着伞走进央视大楼。

她很少来这儿，机会稀少，来时还总是天有异变，刮风下雨打雷闪电，这栋楼拼尽全力地用一切自然因素将她推开。

就像这次，一道惨白的闪电在她身后划破阴霾密布的天空，雨声响得歇斯底里。

倘若她知道有人透过一扇窗户百无聊赖地向外看着雨中的世界，或许她会走得更优雅些，露出标志性的笑容高跟鞋走得稳稳当当，但此时她只想逃离这场倒霉的暴雨，到楼里避一避。

她在门口收起雨伞，雷声似乎更响了些。

她出现得太突兀太格格不入了——时隔多年周涛还能记起那柄雨伞，这个人的到来带着太多预兆，她的身后无端亮起的亮白闪电携着万钧之力劈破长空，雷声轰鸣像一出交响乐，而那柄雨伞是黑白世界里唯一一点亮色。

她不知道撑伞人的名字模样性格经历，但她记得那柄伞，透彻的、明艳的、火一样燃烧着的红色，在天地间浓得化不开的一抹红。

像这栋老楼流的血。她想。

大雨过后周涛重新投入工作认真背稿，董卿得知自己被安排在西部频道走出央视大楼。

第二天周涛有条不紊地着手处理离婚事宜，董卿准备陌生的节目潜心录制。

周涛好聚好散心平气和地拿到离婚证，董卿啃着专业资料做着不冷不热的节目。

南辕北辙，背道而驰。

台里主持人来来去去几百号人，一个新面孔的加盟不足以引起周涛的注意。

毕竟当时名声大噪锋芒正盛，纵使感情生活兵荒马乱全面溃败也无法阻止她的光彩绽放，举国瞩目世人青睐，是央视最亮的明珠。

没什么不好的，生活于她够眷顾，从小到大顺风顺水，工作以来最多的体会竟是“得偿所愿”，某个方面的溃败无法阻止她向前。

向她自己都不知道有多远的远方前进。

周涛和董卿严格意义上的相遇或是相识是在2004年。

2004年某种意义上是个多事之秋，阜阳劣质奶粉害死婴儿马加爵杀害四名同学河南陕西两地煤矿瓦斯爆炸内蒙古飞机失事……而这一年周涛重新戴上婚戒在自己两年前一败涂地的感情生活方面打了个漂亮的胜仗，董卿调入综艺频道后凭借青歌赛的主持过得如鱼得水虎入山林。

如果画一个曲线的话，周涛会发现自己和董卿的生活在02年到04年有微妙的重叠，一者感情一者事业，严丝合缝地重合在一起，高峰低谷几乎毫无破绽。

她第一次认识那个因为青歌赛而名声鹊起的女人是同样是在一个雨天。北京的夏天偶有暴雨，每次都哗啦啦下得人心烦意燥甚至惶惶不安，周涛不喜欢雨天，甚至称得上厌恶。

每个雨天，无论多么功成名就人生得意，她都会从骨子里感到一股深深的无力，就像无论她多努力都没办法将黑白的北京城染成彩色。

一柄红色的长柄雨伞像花一样盛开在天边。

那一瞬间仿佛时光倒流，两年前的暴雨在眼前纷纷淋淋倾盆而泻，闪电的背后女人撑着伞缓缓走来，透彻的、明艳的、火一样燃烧着的红色，在天地间浓得化不开的一抹红。

像这栋老楼流的血。

她匆忙推开办公室的门急急忙忙地下楼梯想要看个究竟，在雨天分外懈怠的理智摇摇欲坠地控制着她一路狂奔的冲动。

——这是不可以的，太冲动太狼狈太凌乱不堪。

所以还得维持微笑，脚步迅速可依然稳稳当当，高跟鞋发出清越的声响，哒哒哒哒敲击在地面上，她走到大门前，正碰上女人收起雨伞，耐心地让伞面上的雨珠顺着伞骨留下，在门前汇聚成小小一滩闪烁的水迹。

周涛模糊地认出那个人，她低着头，额角的头发被雨水打湿了几缕，睫羽低垂，和节目上看到的不太一样。

她突然想到，她都转到综艺频道这么久了，阴差阳错地，不知为何，自己从没见过她。

于是她有些局促起来，不知道自己为什么要下来该以什么样的表情制造一场寒暄能用什么借口解释自己走到门口却又不出门的行为。

就为了一把伞？

真愚蠢。

超市应该有很多同款，她想，一把普普通通的长柄雨伞，没什么稀奇的，红色，没有图案没有花纹，伞柄修长，似乎是不锈钢制，伞股细密，比自己用的多出十来股，伞面光洁，并不很新但整洁鲜艳，一眼就能看到。

一把普普通通的伞而已。

那就装作擦肩而过吧，周涛硬着头皮想要走出央视大门，装作自己要出去买什么东西或是办什么事的样子，就装作这样吧，只要擦肩而过时点点头微微笑就行。

但女人悠悠抬起头，嫣然一笑，离她只有半米，这不是一个太好的距离——离得太近了，通常只有亲近者才会相距如此之近，近得那个笑容仿佛触手可及。随后她听见她开口，那个和自己狭路相逢的女人用自己此前听过不少次此后还将听到无数次的圆润声线开口：“初次见面，周涛，我是董卿。”

后来周涛老是费尽心思地想要找出这场相遇的不对劲之处，一种古怪的感觉并非来源于自己为了一把伞下楼的冲动或女人面对自己时的不卑不亢，她琢磨了很久，终于想起那天董卿做自我介绍时字正腔圆地说“我是董卿”而非“我叫董卿”，以前不知从哪儿的杂志上看到过，初次见面说“我是”的人往往更有自信，对自己充满信心坚定不移。

不过这个原因也奇怪，不管怎么说那天她下楼的冲动和董卿的态度都比一字之差更令人生疑，可她记住的只是那句自我介绍而已。

“你好董卿，初次见面，我叫周涛。”她记得自己露出客气得近乎虚伪地笑容和女人握手，后者那只空出来的手拿着那柄雨伞。

她们之间的第一个话题也足够莫名其妙，周涛不知道自己那天是为了什么发疯，但回过神来她已经和董卿并肩同行了，指着雨伞问她：“这把伞，是你的？”

——糟糕，这可不是个多好的开场白，别说是作为一个善于察言观色的主持人了，就算是普通的社交场合，用这么一句话开头水平也够低下了。

“是啊，”她记得女人耸耸肩笑着回答，声音清灵仿佛大珠小珠落玉盘，笑容甜美恍若春风催开漫山遍野的花，“第一次来北京时买的，两年前开始，用到现在。”

来北京——这倒是个相当不错的话题，这个姑娘不动声色给自己创造了个继续对话的机会，她本没必要回答得如此大费周章的。

于是周涛心照不宣地顺着线索问下去：“说起来，之前没和你见过面，也没机会问你，为什么要来北京啊？”

董卿的细高跟声快要将外面的雨声淹没了，走廊上只有她们俩人，大概有三秒的时间，她只能听见高跟鞋敲击地面的声音，还有两人均匀的、几乎在同一频率的呼吸声。女人终于打破横亘在两人之间连绵不绝的沉默，侧头看向她，声线微微上扬：“那么周涛，你又是为什么从北京电视台来央视的呢？”

——这不一样，年轻人，这不一样。我是自然地、理所当然地、意料之中地工作调动，而你不一样，年轻人，你知道的，你放弃的和我放弃的、你得到的和我得到的、你预期的和我预期的，以及我们承受的落差，都完全不一样。

——而且，你这种问话方式，实在太缺乏礼貌了。你不应该这样和我讲话的，无论是年龄还是资历，你都比我小，你应该像其他所有人一样喊一声涛姐，客客气气地说些向往外面的世界之类的漂亮话，然后我们分道扬镳，愉快地结束这场谈话。

她没来得及回答，相比语言周涛的心理活动要丰富得多，主持人练出来一身甜言蜜语违心说话的能力，彼此之间的虚与委蛇大家都熟悉不过，纵使内心不满表面也总能风平浪静面带微笑，刚想开口随意说句客套话敷衍过去，董卿自己接上话。

“无非是向往外面的世界而已。”

周涛于是笑了起来，这些年摸爬滚打大家都不是小姑娘了，台里新的红人果然聪明，看似出其不意实则进退有度，似乎本要让自己大吃一惊可很快就回到正常的社交轨道上，这才是她们之间该有的样子。

但她的笑容凝固起来，因为那个声音混杂着高跟鞋的哒哒声像雷声一样回旋在她的耳边：“简单来说，野心而已。”

国人对“野心”的态度颇为微妙，相比这样的说法他们通常更喜欢抱负、雄心、壮志这样温和的词汇，而野心是多少带着贬义的，太锋利的词总是不讨巧，就像削铁如泥的刀、势出如虹的剑、无往不利的矛，美则美矣，总让人敬而远之。

“这种说法以后可得改改。”周涛眯起眼睛笑，这栋楼来来往往的精英男女自然都野心勃勃，没人是来平庸度日的，但这个词太危险，某种意义上野心比平庸更危险。

因为锋芒过盛，而锋芒过盛总有人摧之折之毁之，何况是在这样一个杀人不眨眼的地方。所以她作为一个好心的前辈好心地提醒一句，不免觉得这个年轻人城府不深难成大事。

“只和你一人这样说。”雷声突然响得轰轰烈烈，董卿压低声音，像在说个秘密，气氛太过暧昧，走廊长得像是没有尽头，前后左右都没人，空旷的天地间像是只有两人并肩同行，近得能看见她的睫毛微微颤动听见她的音调细微的升降感受她的呼吸掀起小小的气流。

她不易察觉地放慢了脚步，微微和她离得远些。

董卿露出猫一样的笑容，在她面前转身，周涛猝不及防地对上那双眼睛。

电光火石间她瞬间明白了为什么这个女人会和自己有这么一段毫无城府真诚坦荡的对话，她在这个女人的眼睛里看见一片闪电一样的光，与自己瞳孔深处藏着的一模一样。

一样的野心勃勃，一样的坚韧不折，一样的向往那个最高舞台。

一样地光彩照人而锋芒毕露，一样地淬着毒般诱人。

她们是一样的人，她可以在一秒内认定，无论性格身份经历有多不同，她们是一样的人。

同类。

台上或许都端庄优雅张弛有度，台下或许都温和有礼亲切和煦，本性或许都纯良无害谦和善良，但都是有野心的人，毫无疑问。而这种野心，大部分时候，都被柔软温润地藏了起来，如同棉花包住针尖绸缎裹住麦芒，隐忍地蛰伏着。

她的笑容终于不那么格式化，嘴角的弧度恣意张扬起来，她向女人伸出手：“重新认识一遍，我是周涛。”

她的手被很用力地握住，用力得仿佛要被揉进对方的骨血中，董卿的眼睛闪烁着奇异的光彩，直直地看进她的瞳孔里：“你好周涛，我是董卿。”

周涛念了很多年的社会主义马列毛概，理论上早该是个无神论者了。

大部分时候也确实如此，但有些事情她不得不用宿命论解释。

比如她和董卿必然是对手，无可挽回无可辩驳，必然、宿命、百分百。

并非说她们中任何一人浅薄到不遗余力地想扳倒对方，恰恰相反，她们都不屑做这般不堪的事。

但她们都渴望巅峰，而巅峰之上只有一人，第一名是永远的孤高唯一，向巅峰前进时她们别无选择地要超越对方。

这别无选择也几乎是命定的。

命定的事，相比意想不到，更像在劫难逃。

所以几乎是从那个雨天开始，她就清楚地认识到自己和董卿的关系只能止步于一个微妙的程度，绝无密友的可能。

这么多年她高坐顶峰难觅同类，但同类出现时只能你死我活。

谁都想成为最好的，谁都没法绕开对方成为最好的。

她知道这个年轻人做得到，即使她现在只是锋芒初盛旭日初升，她也知道这个年轻人做得到她能做到的一切，带着某种预言性质地知道。

她太了解她了，如同了解自己。

尽管她们不过是一面之缘点头之交。

青歌赛的主持有多累，周涛是再清楚不过的。

第八届第九届准备时成日成夜连轴转的生活还历历在目，长时间的工作只是冰山一角，昼夜颠倒感更是苦不堪言，从日薄西山到皎月初升，从月朗星稀到东方破晓，在背诵声中注视着北京城鲜为人知的一面，相比白天的车马喧嚣早夜的流光溢彩更多时候要面对的是声色寥落冷冷清清，而这一切感受都无人分享。

无人分享——她知道董卿有男友，但这无济于事，任何没有经历过的人都没资格说自己感同身受，很多时候都处于失语状态，语言实在太贫乏了，相比切肤之痛能说出口的寥寥数语像个笑话。

没经历过的人是没法懂的。

而她经历过，她知道的，知道那种不堪言的疲惫，知道谢幕时巨大的落差，知道开车时差点困得睡着是怎样的感受，知道轻描淡写一带而过背后有怎样惊心动魄的故事。

但她同样知道她甘之如饴，这一切都是自找的，她自找的或是她自找的，她们自找的，这于她们而言根本不是磨练或是苦难，这是求之不得的机会，是从容绽放的舞台。旁人的心疼于她们像一种温柔的侮辱，那些轻声劝慰的人压根不知道这些疲惫的背后心是怎样雀跃地跳动。

所以当时很多同事私下感慨那个年轻人真拼啊真努力啊真累啊时她通常只是埋头工作而已，偶尔翻个白眼，这种感慨对董卿而言根本一文不值，周涛知道，相比“你好努力”“你真拼”“简直佩服你的精神”她更需要的是“你做得太好了”乃至“你做得前无古人后无来者地好”。

努力于她而言只是一种生活状态，如同呼吸一般，根本无需点明，而优秀才是真正值得追逐的事物。

事实证明她主持的青歌赛也确实优秀。

不说前无古人后无来者，但至少一时无双风头无二。

所以周涛知道她要和自己一起主持05年春晚时相比错愕惊讶更多的是一种意料之中的放心，好像她走到这一步根本就是火车在轨道上运行，自然而然地就该到这一站，无需惊讶无需祝贺，为她提前到站鼓鼓掌就行。

彩排时周涛看着她站在自己身侧，光彩夺目，明艳照人。大红礼服裁剪合身，她似乎特别适合红色，周涛有点恍惚地想，特别适合，从第一次见面时的红雨伞到这次的红礼服，旁人用来可能过于鲜艳乃至俗不可耐，但她特别适合，红裙加身，光彩照人。

那年春晚他们的节奏不约而同地快，说话时像是前有标兵后有追兵，大段大段的台词从唇齿间滑落，连绵不绝地交接，演播厅灯火辉煌晚礼服璀璨夺目，她们站在台上言笑晏晏并肩作战，感受着无论重复多少次依然会感受到的紧张。

或许主持人也是天生的演员，任内心波涛汹涌紧张得近乎窒息表面依旧温文尔雅进退有度，笑起来嘴角弯弯眉眼弯弯，眸子里藏着日月星辰，殊不知冷汗早已顺着脊骨涔涔流淌。

这是一场战争啊。

当着数以亿计的人的面，手握刀剑全力以赴。

以话筒为矛，以笑容为盾，跨上语言的战马，在舞台的战场上一骑绝尘。

若不披荆斩棘，身后就是深渊。

候场时气氛是一种古怪的轻松。

这种古怪的轻松周涛非常熟悉，很多年前就这样了，所有人捧着台本看似漫不经心地说说笑笑讨论哪个节目出了纰漏哪个节目比彩排中更好，内心却不约而同地念念有词重复着自己翻来覆去那些台词演习着那些完美无瑕的表情，这个舞台上每个字每个词每句话都是排练好的，每个动作每个表情都富含深意，大意不得，一点差错都不被容许。

或许正因人命关天，所有人才会不约而同地遮遮掩掩，说一些无关痛痒的东西，晚上回家后要赶快补觉、今年又没吃到饺子、明年带个电磁炉到化妆室煮点汤圆吃吧……说者无心听者也无意，只是每个人都尽力维持表面的风平浪静而已。

董卿坐在她后面，说话不多，像个合格的后辈一样认真听他们讲话，偶尔插嘴接一句，语调轻柔不带一点攻击性，笑容柔软妥帖像春日初绽的梨花，目光盈盈含着一汪湖水，那片野心勃勃的光已经被小心翼翼地收进眼眸深处，没人看得到。

她了然地笑了起来，有意无意地多制造些话题和年轻人搭话，问她两句上海的风俗习惯或是孤身一人在外的感想，女人回答时一本正经措辞谨慎小心，规矩得像个小姑娘。

会用上海话拜年，吴侬软语说起来很好听。

嗜甜，所以抱怨最多的竟然是北京的饮食。

当然对空气状况和交通也一定是颇有微词的。

“我们过年不一定要吃饺子呀，汤圆反而多一点呢。”

“为什么要来北京？因为想向周涛姐学习啊。”

她问了曾经问过的问题，年轻人笑得眉眼弯弯，柔曼委婉的声音这样回答着。

朱军和李咏不约而同地笑起来，后者拍拍她的肩说行啊周涛，这么多年你都成台里的少女杀手了，看多少小姑娘以你为榜样啊。

董卿安安静静地坐在一边抿嘴笑，并不反驳。

于是她挑挑眉油里油气地回答：“李咏你就是看不惯小董喜欢我对吧，巴不得台里的小姑娘一个个都向你看齐才好——”

他们一起笑了起来，李咏笑说不敢当不敢当，朱军评论周涛你真是越来越厉害了，而董卿只是看着她，一双黑眼睛弯成月牙，笑靥如花。

玩笑话而已，大家都心知肚明的，就如同这硬生生捏造出来的和谐氛围一样，在场的都是聪明人，有谁会当真呢。

春晚结束后周涛简直是如释重负，踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒地前行，欢歌唱尽后的离别总是冷冷清清，演员先行退场，然后灯光师、道具组、摄影师……最后偌大的演播厅只剩下几个主持人。

周涛是第一个离场的，她每年都走得来去匆匆，人去楼空的大厅看着总是落寞，能早一点离开就早一点，回到有烟火气的地方去，家里有饺子暖气亮着的灯光和等自己的人，而这栋冷清下来的楼像个怪物一样，阴森森地冒着寒气。

她推开门，北京城的冬天真冷，即使到这座城市这么久了也依然觉得冷，刺骨钻心地冷，风以一种强迫的方式贯穿她的身体，她紧了紧大衣，呼出的气在夜幕中蒸腾成小小的白色的一团。

背后有人喊她的名字，珠圆玉润的声音。

她有点想装作听不见，疲惫到了一定程度时人总是想任性，但她还是揉了揉太阳穴转过身去，看见董卿顺着走廊向自己走来。

她眯起了眼睛：“新年好啊，董卿。”

“新年好。”年轻人笑了起来，和台上不同的、略显张扬的笑容，但是比台上真实多了，露出一口小白牙，“回家啦，周涛？”

你看，她就是这样的人，私下里总是这么没礼貌，对前辈仍直呼其名，像是掐准了自己不会因此生气一样。

而自己确实没法生气，相比涛姐这种人人都喊的称呼反倒是周涛让她听得更顺耳点。

“回家了。”周涛点点头，继续向前走去，董卿加快脚步跟上她和她并肩：“等等我呗，一起去拿车。”

周涛顿了顿，偏过头去看她，睫毛真长，刷下一片柔和的阴影，卸妆后眼睛没那么大了，但亮晶晶的，依旧像星光灿烂，侧脸轮廓柔和流畅，走路时微微扬着下巴。

“难得遇到你不下雨。”她懒得想什么客套话，不咸不淡地说句。

“确实难得，多好的天气啊。”女人仰头看着城市镶着零星星辰的天空，眨了眨眼睛，“好得简直不适合我们。”

她们于是又都笑了起来，像在分享一个心照不宣的秘密。

“你也回去啊？”走向各自的车时周涛问她。

“回去。”董卿打开车门坐上驾驶座，“你家里人在等你吧？”

周涛转动车钥匙关上车门，将车窗降下一些，隔着北京冬夜的冷风和她进行毫无营养的对话：“是啊，你也快点回吧，男朋友在等吧？”

女人没有回答，冰冷的日光灯下周涛似乎看见她笑着摇摇头，吹了声口哨向自己挥挥手，随后踩上油门呼啸而去，金色的车灯照出一条通明的光带，她向着夜色驶去，像要劈开北京的黑暗，劈波斩浪披荆斩棘。

后来周涛有些后悔，她喊住自己的目的大概不是为了这场毫无意义的谈话，她们本可以去喝一杯，谈谈人生理想星辰大海，她预感董卿是个非常合适的进行这种对话的对象。

春晚结束后台里开始有些风言风语传言她和董卿不和，某种意义上这倒不算流言，毕竟两人很少并肩，偶有交流也几乎是三言两语就解决了，委实看不出什么亲密关系。

关系么，真实的关系又算什么呢？自己的镜像人物？世界上另一个自己？同类？这些词语过于暧昧，哪有“密友”听上去爽利，可偏生两人没办法成为密友。

就像没人会和镜中的自己促膝长谈一见倾心从此高山流水如遇知音。

太过相似的人距离太近是不祥的。

只是对外界传闻的一姐之争她是真的嗤之以鼻。

那些人不怀好意地揣测着，面目可憎地将自己的想法加于她们身上，以为她们会为了一个虚名争得你死我活，脑内有一整出宫斗剧，却不愿睁开眼睛看看现实。

一姐，那是什么？一个虚名，一个台里无关痛痒的地位，一个别人口中的成就。与最好无关，甚至和优秀都关系不大。

一文不值。

她对所有的传言不屑一顾，甚至不愿意用一点点时间和董卿演一出姐妹情深的戏去破解，依旧保持着不冷不热的距离，任传闻流窜了一年。

时间跳到又一个冬天。

北京的冬天总是要下雪的，和盛夏的暴雨一样，每年如约而至。

那天傍晚她下班，暮色沉沉，空中开始有零星雪花飘落，天气预报说雪会越下越大，她拿着钥匙步履匆匆地去车库取车。

空旷的车库里，日光灯苍白无力的灯光下，有个人倚着车门转着钥匙百无聊赖地站着，看到她来时眼神一亮。

那个人的音调保持一个高亢华丽的线上，像小提琴绷紧了弦演奏，隔着三四米的距离向她露出灼灼其华的笑容：“周涛，去喝一杯？”

“下雪了还出门？”她也提高音调，不紧不慢地走了过去。

“我带了伞。”女人的笑声像鸽子扑棱棱地起飞，飞向高远轻薄的天空，“何况我们就适合这样的天气，不是吗？”

周涛眯起眼睛意味深长地看着她，董卿笑得越发无辜坦荡，最后她还是妥协了，拉开车门：“上我的车吧。去哪儿？”

女人不徐不缓地走了过去，自然而然地坐在副驾座上，似乎轻车熟路地已经练过很多遍，并没有回答她的问题，等她终于将车开进漫天大雪中时才漂亮地笑了起来：“你喜欢我的伞。”

她们在一家酒吧门口停车，董卿先打开车门伸出伞，那柄红伞唰地一声绽放开来。

“一起吧。”她转过头招呼自己，尽管这里离酒吧只有十几米的距离。

周涛耸耸肩，绕到她的伞下，两人一起向前走去。

收伞时上面已经覆了薄薄一层雪，像白雪红梅。

许是因为雪天的缘故，酒吧里人并不多，她们在吧台前坐下，酒吧里在放Elliot Smith的between the bars，淡淡的男声流淌。

“Ketel on Martini，干一点，两颗橄榄。”

“Scorpion，加冰。”

她们对视一眼，董卿先开口：“天蝎宫，不怕醉？”

“你的更烈吧。”周涛百无聊赖地托着下巴，“说吧，喊我干嘛？”

“单纯喝一杯，你信吗？”身边的女人露出猫一样慵懒狡黠的笑容。

“有没有人告诉过你，你这样笑起来比你在台上笑得难看多了。”

“谢谢前辈指点，”女人夸张地拖长尾音，“也只对你一个人这样笑啊。”

“董卿，”周涛心平气和地看着她，女人的瞳孔晶亮，如同被打磨过的黑棋棋子，“有什么话直说，何必颠三倒四呢？”

“喂，周涛，”女人蹙起细长的眉头，亮晶晶的眼睛看着她，“你有时候会不会觉得很孤独啊？”

——到底是年轻人，道行还是浅了点。

她不动声色地小口喝酒：“以前有过，现在没有。”

“上次春晚结束时你问我男朋友是不是在等着，其实并没有。”她晃了晃手中的酒杯，眯起眼睛，自顾自地说着，“那晚我看了一天的重播。”

“你在心疼自己。”周涛说得笃定。

“我没有。”女人倔强地瞪她一眼，微微撅起嘴的样子倒是有点像个小孩子，“只是困惑……也算不上困惑，周涛你要是个男人就好了。”

这话说得莫名其妙，但她很快笑起来，一口尖利的小白牙：“我一定想方设法不择手段地追到你。”

“那还真是可惜。”周涛耸耸肩，“听起来挺有诱惑力的。”

“讲真，”董卿抬眼看她，“想到我们的关系非得这样子，只能这样子，我就觉得可惜。”她的睫毛上下翻飞像蝴蝶振翅，眼睛里除了那片周涛见过的锋芒还夹杂着一些柔软的悲哀，像大雨淋漓时北京城的天空，“真的，非常可惜。”

——我又何尝不是呢？

你是这样优秀的人，是和我这般相似的人，可想到我们的关系只能止步于此，我真是非常可惜。

灯光正好，柔和地在她的头顶打出栗色亮泽，外面风光正好，漫天雪花飞扬，她们间的距离正好，近得能感受彼此的温度又远得能容音乐流淌。

周涛没有正面回答，向她遥遥举起了酒杯：“干杯。”

“干杯。”她并未将杯子靠过来，只是象征性地举高，对自己露出一个猫一样的笑。

漂亮的女人通常各有各的漂亮——周涛突然想到，看着她在灯光下闪烁的眼睛如此思考——但猫一样捉摸不透的女人一定是漂亮的。

2007年夏天，董卿和程前分手。

国人的八卦天性很多时候并不讨人喜欢，对公众人物总想无孔不入地深入到生活的每个方面。所幸那个时候移动端尚未呈轰轰烈烈之势，八卦的爪牙还没来得及细致入微地侵略日常生活，流传的也只是些琐碎的闲言碎语而已。

——你为什么要分手？

这个问题可以找到一万种理由，都是堂堂正正光明正大的，但可惜很多人偏偏就喜欢那第一万零一种阴暗龌龊的。

人言可畏。

周涛不是最后一个知道这个消息的，但无疑也不是最早知道的。

她知道的时候窗外在下雨，不是轰轰烈烈的暴雨，在夏季显得罕见的甚至不可思议的细碎的雨丝，剪不断理还乱，一条一条银丝一样从天上落下来。

她喝黑咖啡喝得越来越多了，有时候加糖有时候加很浓的牛奶，也有时候皱着眉头直接喝，袅袅升腾热气的，或是已经冷却的。

那天她在茶水间慢条斯理地用勺子搅拌咖啡，无意中听到门外两人的对话，对话者的身份已经无从考据，以不无遗憾又幸灾乐祸的语气说着这件事，添油加醋地创作些细节。

湮灭在这栋楼里的人才实在太多，出人头地的终究是少数，更多不得不沉默的人只能用这种无聊的方式排遣自己压抑太久的语言。

她在茶水间愣了片刻，手上搅拌的速度放缓了，等两人的脚步声渐行渐远才推门而出。

然后她开始查找通讯录，一个个名字扫视下来，从上到下从前到后，没有董卿。

真是可笑，这么久了，连个电话都没有。

等她终于喝了口黑咖啡冷静下来时她突然意识到自己行为的荒诞，她不应该打电话给她的，没有理由也没有身份，能说些什么？像所有人一样不痛不痒地说句“我很遗憾”或是像个知心姐姐一样劝说天涯何处无芳草？这两种做法都不适合她，也不适合董卿。

这是人生必须经历的——很久以后周涛终于想明白自己那天想要表达些什么了——这是毫无选择的，选择了这样一份人前光芒万丈的职业就必须承受人后无人陪伴的落差。这不是一次深夜对陪伴的渴望或一段时间的示弱可以挽回的，那些都于事无补，重要的是认清事实，事实就是现实社会像个张牙舞爪的怪物，个人的野心并不被理解。

你该温柔天真，该言笑晏晏，该纯洁无知，你可以事业有成一帆风顺，但这些一定要是社会赋予你的，你微笑着接受就行，不，不要伸手去抓，那样太难看，你只能是屏幕上呈现的那样，优雅端庄、精致美丽。

你怎能有野心呢？

那天晚上周涛在车库遇到董卿，后者看上去和她上次看到时并无差别，妆容精致微笑得体。

“喝一杯？”她思想斗争了片刻，最终嗫嚅着开口，不得不感叹自己没半点她的洒脱，这三个字声音发涩，像从喉咙深处挤出来的。

“好啊。”女人冲她笑，明艳夺目，光彩照人，“难得你主动邀请。”

车子在路上溅起小小的积水，音响里在放那首安静的between the bars，周涛转动方向盘，漫不经心地开口：“最近怎么样？”

“这话你问起来我怎么都觉得假惺惺。”董卿低头玩手机，“如你所见。”

“我可没见多少。”前面是个红灯，她停了下来。

女人大概没想过她会这样回答，总算抬起头侧头看她一眼：“过得很好，你信吗？”

“我信啊。”

“大概也只有你信了。”她耸耸肩，又低头继续玩游戏，周涛注意到她玩的是贪吃蛇，那条蛇的尾巴已经很长了，一不小心就会自己咬到自己。

她想不到其他能聊的话题，只能专心致志地等红灯，几十秒漫长得像一世纪。

终于转绿灯时周涛长舒一口气，熟练地发动车子，却听见坐在副驾座上的女人悠悠叹息，声音轻得像是能吹落一片羽毛：“真的，周涛，你要是个男人就好了，我一定想方设法不择手段地追到你。”

“我可不敢有你这样的女朋友。”周涛一惊，下意识地瞥了她一眼，手机屏幕上一个巨大的Game Over在闪烁跳动。

“我咬到自己的尾巴了。”她耸耸肩，放下手机，神色镇定地看着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨水，“难得看到北京下这种细雨……感觉有点像上海了。”

周涛顺着她的话想到南方，夏日盛大的骄阳、常绿的乔木、湿润温暖的空气、连绵的细线一样的雨水，而北京城里人来人往，熙熙攘攘。

“想家了？”

“不至于。”

“上海……春天的时候会有很多白玉兰花开吧？”车里的沉默让人无处遁形，她没话找话说。

“嗯，在北京倒是少见，这儿月季很多。”女人闭起眼睛，在这辆车里似乎比她更自如。

“喂，周涛，”过了片刻，她喊她，声线上扬，“你喜欢我吗？”

“你可真会开玩笑。”

“我呀，”女人突然坐直了身子，猛地睁开眼睛，快凑到她面前了，她看到纤长的睫毛微微颤动，像花朵练习着绽放，女人的发尾几乎要触到她的皮肤了，蜷曲的、夜色下色调微暗的、在空调的冷气下似乎仍带着温度的发梢，周涛握着方向盘的手有些不稳，一个倦怠的像是隔着一层雾的声音在她耳边呵了一口气，“我呀，可是喜欢你的。”

她用的什么香水？地中海花园？清淡的薄荷香夹着柑橘的甜味，味道微苦，清冽得像玻璃窗上悬着的雨水，像夏季林间的皎月，像白衣少年踏雨水和海风而来。明明是干净淡漠的香味，却轻柔缱绻地逗留在鼻间不肯散去，像一个恰到好处点到为止的挑逗。

她正色，目不斜视地开车：“不想出车祸的话就好好坐着。”

“真冷淡啊，就这么安慰刚失恋的后辈？”

“需要我安慰的刚失恋的后辈都要死要活，”周涛大义凛然神色镇定，“还有心和前辈调情的让我怎么安慰？”

“调情这个词……”女人托住下巴，饶有兴致地凝视她，“啧，真让人想入非非。”

去的依然是上次她们去过的酒吧，点的依然是上次点的酒。

仿佛还是那个冬天，她们举起酒杯，灯光暧昧气氛正好，外面雪花飘落，“干杯”。

干杯——董卿你知道吗，认识你我很高兴。

虽然你甚至不是我的朋友，但认识你我很高兴，这让我知道这世上还有人和我一样为了顶端不择手段，一声不吭地承受压力，安之若素地享受孤独，小心翼翼地藏起野心，百折不挠地付出努力，又一起握着话筒并肩战斗。

虽然偶尔我要将刀尖伸到你的喉咙下，如同你不忘和世人的战争结束后捅我一刀一样。

我明白我理解我知晓，这别无选择。

所幸我们还没走到那个非得血流成河的地步。

“你知道吗？天蝎宫最大的特点就是酒精度数不高却醉人。”她听见身边的女人用梦一样的声音对自己说。

“我自有分寸。”

“我是天蝎座，用英文说，都是Scorpion。”

“董小姐，”周涛笑了起来，酒吧昏黄的灯光下她的笑虚假得像一张精致的面具，声线沉稳不动如山，“你未免自视甚高了一点。”

“它喝起来的口感很好，等到发现不对的时候，已经相当醉了。”

“我现在很清醒。”她当然知道自己在说什么，也听得懂她在说什么，每个字每个词每句话都听得懂，句拆解成词词拆解成字字拆解成音节，从唇间耳边轻巧地划过，细碎无声，像一个个微缩的漩涡，包裹着令人沉沦的力量。

“这样呢？”她突然凑了过来，和以往每次凑过来都不一样，距离太近了——她的睫毛终于触到她的睫毛，柔软的唇瓣贴上，冰凉的，却又是轻柔温润的，乖巧得像雨季的花瓣，或是一只任她抚摸的猫，带着伏特加的烈性，无可抗拒地侵略，舌尖火焰升腾，冰线蜿蜒。

天蝎宫——周涛在这个吻中迷失之前只记得自己点的酒名了，她说的对，等到发现不对的时候，已经相当醉了。

“你疯了。”这个吻大概有全世界这么长，等董卿终于离开时她看着她，不带愤怒，分外冷静，甚至没有推开她，只是平静地陈述一个事实，“你疯了。”

“而你醉了。”女人平静地直视她的眼睛，“或许我也醉了，这是个错误，当然，但醉酒可以解释一切。”

——是的，她不得不同意她，醉酒可以解释一切，包括这荒诞的故事发展，这绵长如世纪末钟声的吻，这纤长的颤抖着的睫毛。

“回去吧。”周涛从座位起立，“我送你回去。”

“好。”董卿的笑声像一声短促的笛，“好的。”

事实证明她那天真醉得不轻，酒精让一切都值得原谅，所以她送她回去，没有拒绝她上去坐坐的邀请，然后呢？然后两人一起倒在那张干净整洁得不像年轻女子用的床上。

这是个阴谋——周涛闭上眼睛的那一刻有些绝望地想——像个事先策划好的圈套。

随后她更绝望地想起是自己提出一起去喝一杯的。

“睁眼，周涛，看着我。”伏在她身上的年轻女人用蛊惑一般的耳语诱导，像塞壬的歌声，“看着我。”

于是她看着那双幽深的眼眸，闪着野心和情欲的光，如同深渊。

当你凝望着深渊时，深渊也在凝望着你。

她想自己快死在这双眼睛里了，而女人的长发与她的头发纠缠，她的手指顺着皮肤一路下滑，探索着前行。

我死后哪管什么罪孽滔天。

她又闻见那股清淡微苦的香味，是地中海花园，她可以确定了，缱绻缠绵留香长，却又清冽苦涩中草香。

女人瓷器一样漂亮而易碎的身体与她纠缠，她在她身上寻见海洋，而她与海水骨血交融。

玻璃窗上悬着的雨水被碾碎，林间的皎月被云彩撕扯，雨水与海风交织成少年绵长的呼吸，而她躺在床上，窗外云海翻腾，满月琳琅。

“董卿。”她终于舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，唤她的名字，“你真的疯了。”

“万死不辞。”女人光洁的手臂环绕她，答非所问。

后来她们又做过几次爱，在董卿家中，在一起出游的宾馆中，甚至在她的车子里。

呼吸炽热，汗水淋漓，海水的咸腥气息。

相比上床周涛觉得用做爱更合适，毕竟床是实实在在存在着的，总让人心虚，而“爱”，这个虚无缥缈在她们间根本不存在的东西说出口时更堂堂正正，严肃得像个笑话，离口就能从二十二楼的窗台上落下，悄无声息，浑然不觉。

这真是个笑话——后来她回想起来，好像还能想起那个剪不断理还乱的夏季雨夜，女人光洁的手臂环绕她，漂亮得像个易碎的瓷器，身上带着古怪冷冽的香气，她凑过来吻她，睫毛在她额头上轻轻一点，而自己仿佛被海水包围——这真是个笑话，她和自己命定的对手成了这种暧昧的关系，如同江南的梅雨天气，潮湿连绵，带着点黏腻和些微的温柔，绵延过了整个夏天，朝生暮死，万死不辞。

周涛又想起自己很久以前看过的凯撒传记，那个千古大帝与整个元老院会面时作者几乎是悲天悯人地写着，Fate，however，seems to be not so much unexpected as unavoidable.

命定的事，相比意想不到，更像在劫难逃。

在劫难逃。

2008年，北京奥运会。

迟早要过的一关，那种短暂的暗流涌动而表面还风平浪静的日子不会太久，于是这一天总算来了，她终于要拿起刀架在她的脖子上，用她作为台阶登上更高的舞台。

周涛知道这代表着什么，相比这百年一遇的机会历年的春晚简直只能在风中飘散，她何其有幸，得以见证这个机会。

她野心勃勃，蓄势待发。

周涛和董卿交恶的流言开始大面积肆虐。

传言就传言吧，他们并没有说错什么，确实交恶，针锋相对，恨不能掐死对方。

她清楚地知道自己的优势，没有人能比她更清楚了，她资历老，台风正，人脉广，国民度高，她赢了只能说众望所归不出意料。

但她同样清楚自己的劣势，那个年轻人——或许已经不再年轻，但和自己比起来终归是年轻人，五年的差距，年轻貌美，风华正茂，日出东方，势不可当。

管他呢，她知道该怎么做的，三年前就在奥组委工作了，人选几乎已成定局，虽说三年前几乎没人能看出董卿能有三年后的这般成就——她除外，当时她甚至点破了，然而没有人听她的——那又如何？人选几乎已成定局。

她们一起去接受考核，彼此间离得很远，擦肩而过时客气地微笑，不看对方的眼睛，老死不相往来的模样。

所有人都知道的，整个电视台心照不宣的公开秘密，周涛和董卿交恶，你死我活，针锋相对。

最后赢的人不出意料的是她，让人稍感意外的是董卿被安排去主持闭幕式。

她坦然接受人们的祝福，真心或假意，回应以微笑，若是给她一个话筒她就能当场发表一场类似于感谢国家感谢领导感谢CCTV的演讲。

——这些当然全都是要感谢的，但更重要的是感谢自己，周涛，你何其有幸见证这伟大的时代，又何其幸运地得到了参与其中的机会，感谢你面对风华正茂的后辈时毫不犹豫地手起刀落，感谢你拼尽全力地为自己争取到更大的舞台，感谢你手握刀剑心如钢铁。

谢谢你。

落败者倒也没有垂头丧气，周涛有时会惊诧于她的自制力，无论何时都是风度翩翩笑容得体的样子，好像真的与世无争所有的一切都是身外之物。

“晚上到我家来吧，庆祝一下。”她甚至收到她的短信。

“我得回去陪女儿。”她飞速地回复，目不转睛手指如飞。

“好，那明晚？”

一条新的短信跳在屏幕上，周涛不知道怎么回。

我该离开她的，彻彻底底地离开这个女人才对，她心地善良没错，但她不怀好意，这并不冲突。我该离开她的，一刀两断才好，从此一别两宽各生欢喜，欢喜或许说不上，但这样像个什么样子呢？

“不好。”她于是打字，手指按上发送键，却终于没有花2N的力按下去，最终轻轻撇撇嘴，手指重新回到屏幕，那条短信很快就只剩下一个字一个标点。

“好。”她说。

周涛你疯了。和上次醉酒一样，无药可救地疯了，你明知道后果的，你是知道的，你甚至知道你应该怎么做应该怎样斩钉截铁不留余地地回答她，可你给一切后续故事留下了发展空间，眼看着自己滑下深渊。

你活该，你罪有应得。

赴约那天她们喝了一整瓶红酒。

周涛回忆那个晚上时总会莫名其妙地想到鸿门宴，事实证明确实莫名其妙，那天什么与之相似的事情都没有发生，烛光很好，拉得人影修长，交叉错落投射在墙上，明明灭灭地营造出些浪漫。

而她们就坐在燃着一桌红烛的桌子两侧，优雅地举起高脚杯相互致敬，笑着饮酒，就差投影片茫山高水长的画面再放首《高山流水》一起对月高歌了。

“祝贺你。”隔着那张桌子和所有的烛光，女人遥遥向她举杯，嘴角勾起社交性的笑容，“最高荣誉。”

“谢谢。”她于是也举杯，眨眨眼睛，看不清眼前的女人。

她就坐在距离她只有一张桌子的对面，但她距离她从未如此遥远。

终有一天，你要将社交场所虚与委蛇的那套拿来对付我了。

“你赢了。”董卿的眼睛里光芒明灭闪烁，若隐若现像是隔着一条长河滔滔。

周涛无话可说，她知道她在说什么，但她无法接口。

“真过分，一点也不照顾后辈。”她没有在责备她，她听得出的，语气冰冰凉凉，明明是活跃气氛的玩笑话听起来却冷得像薄荷的苦香味，但她没有在责备她，她知道她的抱负她的野心她对更高舞台的向往。

所以她甚至没法道歉。

——说些什么吧周涛，快说些什么，自然你什么都没做错，可你就快失去她了，无可挽回地，在劫难逃地。

再不说些什么你就快失去她了。

她舔了舔嘴唇，牙齿无意识地咬住下唇：“需要我照顾的后辈都寻死觅活，还有心拉着前辈喝红酒的让我怎么照顾？”

“可我是真难过啊。”女人的大眼睛空空落落地看着她，瞳孔里烛光跳动，像是蒙着一层雾气，声音委屈得像个小孩，“真的啊，我输了。”

她再也说不出话来，将杯子里妖异如血的液体一饮而尽，然后她绕过桌子，她想说董卿你这张桌子太长了，我看不清你的眼睛，你用的什么香水，还是地中海花园吗，我闻不到你身上的味道了，今天外面没有下雨下雪，难得的好天气真不适合我们，其实你撑那把红色的伞特别好看，能把整个黑白的北京城染成彩色……

可她一句话都说不出来，她只能走过去吻她。

在她的唇上她尝到伤痕累累的昨天和硝烟再起的明天。

后来高脚杯落在地上发出清越的悲鸣，红酒的残渣在地毯上浸染成了深渍，破碎的玻璃明晃晃地闪烁着，映射出无数个她们，狂乱的、暴躁的、歇斯底里如同野兽一般纠缠咆哮的。

这场争斗最终以物理性的伤害告终，相比室外的风平浪静室内简直狂风暴雨，她们用上所有的武器，从牙齿到指甲，不遗余力地在对方身上留下伤痕。

周涛你疯了。她再次无比清醒地给自己的精神状态下定义。

你疯了，无药可救。

而与她纠缠着的女人附在她的耳边，柔曼低婉地向她诉说着：“周涛我恨你。”

周涛我恨你。

事后她第一次看到董卿哭了起来，毫无来由地，恶狠狠地风度尽失地哭泣，或许因为疼痛，或许因为别的，但不是因为她，她确信。

周涛突然想起她在节目中见过她哭过多次，提到父母会哭，听到感人事迹会哭，天灾人祸会哭，什么时候都会哭。

可来北京这么久，私下从没见她哭过。

她好像在节目里把这辈子的眼泪都流尽了。

负面情绪越积越多，孤单失落恐惧落差疼痛悲伤她都尝试过，可她呈现给自己的样子永远野心勃勃永远笑容满面。

——你得到的是很多，可你失去的呢？

她太需要去记恨什么了，一档节目或是一个人，英雄空老壮志未酬，于是她选择了自己，不是因为仇恨而是因为需要，再不去恨一个人她会发疯。

那你就恨去吧，最好深入骨髓念念不忘，最好如同你这次哭泣一般毫无来由风度尽失，像个正常人一样恨我吧。

谁让我也没法爱你呢。

不约而同地，那次晚餐成了她们最后一次肌肤之亲肉体之交，从此两人断绝来往，对那段混乱混沌的关系守口如瓶。

这是残存着的最后的默契了。

让那段时间永远死在心里吧。

2009年，周涛被任命为文艺中心副主任。

这像个预兆，她想，就像那天董卿走进央视大楼时的电闪雷鸣一样，这像个不那么夸张的预兆，但背后的深意能够解读，淡出几乎是必然的，她最辉煌的时候终于过去了，而她即将从舞台谢幕，以一种润物无声的方式，如同水墨褪色。

总是要退出的，对此她倒也欣然接受，来时卯足了劲，最后山巅也到达了风景也看过了，总该为后人让路了。

她有觉悟。

况且幕后还有那么多隐蔽而不为人知的空间，远远超过台前那方舞台，她依旧大有作为。

她过了自己能想象到的最好的生活，生活于她眷顾有加，这么多年来依然是得偿所愿，心态是时候改变了，周主任、周委员、制片人……这些称呼哪个比主持人差呢？

那个晚上她从梦中惊醒，窗外云海翻腾，满月琳琅。

她在梦中闻到许久未闻到的味道，清淡的薄荷香夹着柑橘的甜味，味道微苦，清冽得像玻璃窗上悬着的雨水，像夏季林间的皎月，像白衣少年踏雨水和海风而来。明明是干净淡漠的香味，却轻柔缱绻地逗留在鼻间不肯散去，像一个恰到好处点到为止的挑逗。

真切得不像梦境。

丈夫睡在她的身侧，而她感觉并不，身边似乎是个眉眼弯弯的女人，一双瞳孔深处藏着刀子一样锋利的光，光洁的手臂环绕自己，声音魅惑如同海妖的歌声。

“看着我，周涛。”

她分不清现实和梦境，怔怔地面对黑暗。

“你走的路越来越长。”这句她倒是从未对自己说过，可声音是她的，轻轻柔柔，珠圆玉润。

“可也越走越弯。”

她猛地睁开眼睛，月影皎洁，万物无声，背后冷汗涔涔而流。

到底有什么做错了？

2012年，她没有如往年那样收到邀请。

其他人总要通知今年参加春晚，而周涛需要通知今年不参加春晚。

十几年来已经成为习惯，成为一个惯常的仪式，一个几乎融入骨肉的传统。

而她遭到了拒绝。

原因很多，央视水太深，导演换了，哈文与她不和，一姐之争的传闻愈演愈烈，台里需要平息风波。

全都是理由，全不足以作为让她离开的理由。

与三年前相比，她第一次悲哀地、无地自容地从其他人眼中读出自己老了的信息。

“周主任。”知道消息的那个下午她在一楼的走廊碰到董卿，后者风姿绰约地向门外走去，和她走在走廊的两侧，满怀戒心地向她问好。

周主任——这个称呼从她的口中说出就是个讽刺，无论以怎样严肃的语调怎样尊重的声线说出来，这句话从她口中说出就是个讽刺。

“下雨了。”周涛看着外面的街景，索然无味地陈述事实。

“要出门吗？我可以送一程。”女人不动声色地加快脚步，微微走到她前面去，发出邀请，高跟鞋稳稳当当。

明显的客套话，可她接住了：“好啊。”

女人显然有点惊讶，终于弯起嘴角笑笑：“周主任总说些我意料不到的答案。”笑容萧索得像一叶摇摇欲坠的黄叶。

她不多说，看着董卿站在门前撑开伞，浅蓝色的，边缘有镂空勾边的，小小的一把伞，似乎不足以遮蔽两个人。

“你换伞了。”周涛看着那把伞，一字一句不容置疑地在她身后说。

“我换伞了。”她扭头看着她的眼睛，重复了一句，同样一字一句，不容置疑。

周涛很少坐董卿的车，虽然女人驾驶技术是业界有名的出色，但即使是在她们关系最亲密的一段时间她都很少坐她的车。

她想自己多少是个念旧的人，习惯了的事情就怎么都不想改变，旧友旧书甚至淘汰掉的旧车，全都带着习惯的烙印在她身边似乎能地久天长下去，也因此当时她们一起出门时老是她亲自开车，而那个明明可以闭眼在酒瓶上倒车的女人懒散地坐在旁边的座位上玩一局冗长的贪吃蛇。

现在也没什么人玩贪吃蛇了，手机应用更新了一代又一代，那种笨手笨脚围成一个圈老是自己咬到自己尾巴的白痴游戏早就被抛弃了。

“去哪儿？”坐在驾驶座上的女人问她，女人没卸妆，睫毛一贯纤长，眼睛比私下里看起来更大更亮，周涛却没法从瞳孔里看到日月星辰了。

“去酒吧，我去喝一杯。”她轻描淡写地回复，没有邀请她。

女人握着方向盘的手有些颤抖，失神地凝视前方，然后她打开车载音响的开关，一首她没听过的古怪的英文歌流泻出来。

年轻人的东西，周涛是不太懂了。

“行啊周涛，”董卿似乎费了老大的劲，终于使自己的手稳下来了，她目视前方处变不惊，但周涛知道她在颤抖，毕竟她曾经了解她如同了解自己，“你行啊，都退居幕后着力培养接班人了，你还能喝酒？”

“这一局你赢了。”周涛坐在副驾座上心平气和地陈述，好像知道那个消息时她不曾慌乱半分一样，“你该高兴才对。”

“你以为我在跟你比？”她的声音冷淡得听不出温度。

周涛没有回答，看着她的侧脸轮廓，她也不再是十年前那个撑着一把灼灼其华的雨伞走进央视大楼的年轻人了，连她都不再年轻了，虽然她看起来依旧漂亮。

车里有短暂的沉默，只有音乐流淌，真吵，她什么时候学会听这种不那么安静的音乐了？

Blow the candles out.Looks like a solo tonight.But I think I’ll be alright……

I’ll be alright.周涛的听力并不好，翻来覆去只听到这句。

“即使有你在，”副歌过去后女人终于重新开口，一字一顿，咬牙切齿，“我也是最好的。根本用不着你用离开来证明。”

“你换了香水？”周涛懒得回答，她们都知道这事情与主持人个人意见无关，她只是在发泄而已。

她闻到的味道确实不是习惯了的那种，近乎金碧辉煌的质感，高贵典雅一如女人刀削般的侧脸。

“Dior真我。”

“还是地中海花园适合你。”

“周涛。”酒吧到了，女人打开车门，看着她一只脚跨出去，面无表情地直视着她，那种表情几乎有点陌生了——本来这个词是是绝不应该出现在她们之间的，无论过多久。

“周涛。”她重复了一遍，音节字词，仄起平收，平舌卷舌，咬字清晰，“我是个喜新厌旧的人。”

像是为了证明什么一样，她在那四个字上格外加重音量：“喜新厌旧。”

2012年，除夕。

下基层似乎只是个安慰她的权宜之策，用一些平凡朴素的热闹让她暂时忘记舞台而已。

周涛对这种安排心知肚明，按部就班地履行一切安排好的步骤，热情洋溢地握手寒暄，喜气洋洋地与陌生人一起吃年夜饭，甚至能笑着说一句今年总算有时间好好过年了。

多少人都说平凡可贵，站在舞台上时也不是未曾羡慕过，触手可及的人间烟火，热热腾腾的一桌饭菜和一屋子人的欢声笑语。

但也只是短暂的、稍纵即逝的羡慕而已。

她太清楚自己真正想要的是什么了，在失去后甚至更为清楚。

那顿饭吃得食不知味，最后她搁下筷子，和老人寒暄着就要离开。

离开时在电视屏幕上看到董卿的脸，一身红裙，满面笑容，光彩照人。

她以前说过的，她非常适合红色，像烈焰燃烧，像鲜血横流。

看这样子的她多好看。

周涛像是被什么绊住了一样，怔怔地看了两秒，终于意识到自己的失态，慌忙离开，像个逃兵。

这样是不对的——她的指甲狠狠地掐着自己的手，陷到肉里感受到疼痛也不松开。

这样是不对的——可天知道她有多想狂怒地砸烂这台电视让电视里的她四分五裂。

周涛看着董卿，隔着屏幕，目光带毒，她在台上言笑晏晏巧笑倩兮，金碧辉煌的灯光映衬得她如同万众瞩目的女王。

而她，本该站在同一个舞台接受同样瞻仰的目光的她，在这间屋子里，在一群她此前根本不认识的人之间，硬生生地挤出和善的笑容——凭什么？

无论如何都不要放下话筒。

可有人夺走了她的话筒。

这不怨她，但她还安然无恙地站在那个本该并肩作战的舞台上，这就是原罪。

这样是不对的。

——她反复对自己说，如同催眠一样，一字一句，字正腔圆，恶毒地，无声地。

她年轻而美好，闪耀而夺目。

她天生属于舞台，比众人高的地方，闪闪发光。

你冷漠而毫无悔意，六根不净，四体不勤。

她会取代你，毋庸置疑，可这毫无意义，理所当然。

如露如电，梦幻泡影。

——太晚了。她终于醒悟，而这醒悟太晚了，她现在终于明白了，可来不及了，连背水一战都来不及了。这个舞台终究会易主，经由自己转交她手，因为她年轻而美好，闪耀而夺目。而所有的抗争与不甘都太晚了，这是命定的结局，从那个雨天她撑伞走进央视大楼时就无法扭转。

她本以为自己会坦然接受的，几年前就想通了的，如同水墨淡去，花朵萎谢果实腐烂，一切自然而然地到来，坦然接受就好。

但她发现自己远没有自己想得那般淡然。

——我恨她啊，恨不能将她从台上拽下，看她摔倒，用刀刺进她弧度优美的小腿，鲜血淋漓。

咬牙切齿，切肤之恨。

她在脑内想象着无数次的纠缠、大打出手、撕咬、相互折磨，于是她露出憎恨又快意的笑容。

多像个疯子。

——我知晓这是不对的，她什么都没做错，我是知道的。但我眼看着自己走向深渊，歇斯底里，鱼死网破。我眼看着自己沉溺于对她的幻想而无济于事，我眼看着自己越陷越深却不能自拔。

“周涛，”她都能想象出她的声音，附在她的耳边，呵出的气微微吹动耳边的碎发，“周涛，你无药可救。”

——谁来救救我。救救我。

而董卿，她无辜而残忍，她所有的无罪都源于无能，而无能导向毁灭。她别无选择地打败她，使她心如烈火焚城，使她杀红了眼，使她求生不得求死不能，使她企图同归于尽却只能孤身赴死。

——你看她多残忍。

不过是五年的差距而已。最终她也没什么可说的，叹一口气，跌坐在自家沙发上。

可毕竟是五年的差距。像座高山，不可逾越。

灯光暖黄，女儿跑来要自己讲睡前故事，她揉揉小女孩的头发说好，翻开童话书抱着小小的孩子一起读。

“魔镜啊魔镜，谁是世界上最美的女人？”

小女孩咯咯笑起来，软糯的声音响亮地回答她：“白雪公主！”

“妈妈，”女儿突然转头问她，灯光下眼睛闪闪发光，“妈妈，为什么王后不肯承认呢？”

——为什么呢？为什么她就不能心甘情愿地承认自己并不如年轻人，只是个故事里作恶多端蛇蝎心肠的反派呢？

——大概因为，她年轻时也曾经是世界上最美丽的女人，也曾经是举世瞩目光彩熠熠的公主吧。

而她终于没这么向女儿解释，她吻吻小女孩的额头：“因为王后是坏人啊。”

2014年，董卿去美国留学。

周涛不是最后一个知道这个消息的，但无疑也不是最早知道的。

她离开似乎是在一个万里无云晴空一碧如洗的好时辰，但周涛知道这个消息时外面正在下雨。

退居幕后后工作终于闲了下来，更多的时间可以用来发呆，或是看雨。

——她走了啊。终于她也走了啊。

十二年前她走进这栋楼，年轻气盛，踌躇满志。

十二年后她离开这栋楼，事业有成，毅然决然。

其实命运眷顾的是她才对，看她活得多漂亮。

但连她也不再年轻了。四十一岁的人了，无论表面多美，不再年轻了。

却依然漂泊。

这些年来董卿同样得偿所愿，她想得到的都得到了想拥有的都拥有了想做成的都做成了。

唯独漂泊这点至始至终没有改变，像个无处停歇的旅人，一只飞倦了却不想落地的鸟。

这么多年你在等谁？

也无人可抱怨，她终于实现了全部的野心，却没时间在情感那块地上经营，怨不得别人，这是她自找的。

去美国并不是想要退出，她太了解她了，她只是看清自身浅薄之处，远走高飞去进行修补而已。

即使到现在，她也未曾想过要落地生根。

那个晚上在火锅店里，她和一群故人一起喝酒，喝得醉醺醺时有人提议要打电话给她。

“越洋电话话费多贵啊。”她嘟哝着，口齿不清地挣扎。

“周涛你在说笑话吗？”冯巩瞪她一眼，“周主任会在意话费？”

“欸，不是说在意话费，是不值得。”她借着酒劲脱口而出，好像这是藏在潜意识深处的某个答案，终于以喝醉了为遮掩重见天日。

“压根就不值得。”

然而最终她还是打电话，火锅店热热闹闹的，北京的冬天冷而干燥，空调打开后似乎能榨干身上每一寸水分。

“喂。”听到那个熟悉的声音时她突然意识到没有计算时差，不值得大洋彼岸现在是什么时候，大概不会像他们这边一样，云海翻腾，满月琳琅。

“喂。”周涛的声音有些发涩，大概空气太干燥了，干燥得快要把眼泪都逼出来了。

“周主任，”那边轻笑了起来，语调轻佻，“什么事？”

“我们在火锅店。”她开始叙述，断断续续、颠三倒四，“我喝得有点高了，冯巩他们要给你打个电话，海霞也在……”

“你呢？”她听到女人的声音认真地问她，隔着一条太平洋，隔着日月星辰，隔着穿梭在大气层的电磁波信号，“周涛你呢？”

“我说，我喝醉了。”她有点不耐烦。

“注意身体，别喝太多。”电话那端的女人轻笑两声，像是放弃了进一步交流的可能，“我在美国没法过去和你们一起，代我向他们问好。”

“好。”她大概真的喝了太多了，太阳穴开始嗡鸣，她想搁下电话。

“还有，周涛，”电话那边的女人声音低得像一声叹息，“你说，你现在这个样子，像什么呢？”

她按下挂断键，狠狠地将手机摔在桌子上。

一群人惊恐地抬起头看她。

“董卿让我代她问好，说下次有时间过来和我们一起聚。”她神色镇定，表情纯良，“真生气，我打电话过去她竟然给我播今天吃的午餐，还一口春晚腔，恨不得掐死她。”

于是老友们不约而同地大笑起来：“就知道这家伙不是什么好人！”

谁说不是呢？她哪是什么好人。

2016年除夕。

周涛终于再次接到邀请，重新回到那个舞台。

她怀着无上的爱意站上去，像十二年前那样微笑着讲话，话筒被斜斜地抓着，十二年前她们并肩战斗，十二年后她们刀枪相对。

年龄大了，面对她时心态还是没有调整过来，依旧习惯性地想要手握刀剑相互厮杀，依旧能一眼看出她眼里与别人不同的光，依旧想向什么证明自己仍在巅峰。

其实是完全不同的两个人。她终于能心平气和地承认，其实是完全不同的两个人啊。

不同的外貌不同的性格不同的喜好不同的发音习惯。不同的台风不同的经历不同的交际不同的主持风格。

可还是那么相似。

时隔多年她仍能从她的眼睛里看见那片野心勃勃的光，像闪电划破长空，像瘴气浮动于桃花林，像淬着毒的红唇，像一切使人不自觉地沉醉下去却有毒的物种，像个漩涡或是黑洞吸引人下沉坠落，挣脱不得逃脱不能。

惊心动魄。

“周主任。”在后台的时候她不再是当年那副乖巧温顺的后辈样子，咬字清晰地喊自己的名字，“好久不见啊。”

所有人都知道她们不和，小撒想说点嘻嘻哈哈的漂亮话糊弄过去。

“好久不见。”她点点头，低头看台本，好像不认识这个人。

“周主任，结束后有事吗？”

她抬头，有些茫然，不知道女人找自己聊这些有什么事。

“要回去，家里有人等。”于是她简短地回答。

“这样啊。”女人也没多说什么。

于是一群人讨论起来结束后的安排，和以前无异。

周涛喜欢这种气氛，诡异的轻松，像所有人合谋的一个谎言。

后来她想起来，觉得董卿那天大概是想和自己说些什么的。

可具体是些什么已经无从得知了，她错过了机会，并且不会再有了。

最后她从空调暖气中走出门，大脑有点昏昏沉沉，她圆满地完成了今晚的主持，无懈可击。

可她并没那么开心。

也只是圆满而已，大概称不上巅峰，她清楚地感觉到有什么在变化，很多年前董卿还是她的接班人，而现在连董卿都有接班人了。

那自己算什么呢？能送进博物馆的古董吗？放在橱窗里等着永垂不朽？

她有点想抽烟，虽然说这么大年纪了抽烟大概会毁了她的肺，但她第一次如此迫切地希望吸入一口呛人的满是焦油味的空气再恶狠狠地吐出来，她想自己这么做的话一定像个土匪。

高跟鞋声在她身后敲响，她不用回头都知道是谁来了。

“周涛。”

有很长一段时间，周涛都是不反感甚至喜欢董卿喊自己的名字的，没什么平仄起伏，音调维持在一个平和的高度，不会让人产生什么非分之想，反而隐隐带着点凛冽的味道。

“不喊周主任了？”她没有回头，自顾自地向前走去。

“你现在是个主持人。”女人在她身后，步速比她稍快，高跟鞋敲得节奏密集。

“谢谢肯定。”她笑了起来，“托你的福。”

看到你的时候，我就只能是个主持人。

无论幕后有多大的空间，我都想要站在台前。

“很多人听说你回来了，都很高兴。”

“我知道。”

“你开心吗？”

她转过头，怪异地看她一眼，女人缩短了与她的距离，一步一步地接近着，她突然意识到在很久以前她们之间大概就是这样的关系，她们都要走向远方，她走在董卿前面，而落在后面的女人脚步稍快，远方就在那里，岿然不动。

“还行。”她闭上眼睛，呵出一团雾气，“你呢？”

“你回来了，我很高兴。”女人终于走到她身边了，和她并肩望向远方，“真的，周涛，你回来了，我很高兴。”

她的心突然有一瞬间颤动了一下，闻到了女人身上的香味：“你用的什么香水？”

“Dior真我。”她笑了起来，纤长的睫毛如同蝴蝶振翅，“我说了，我是个喜新厌旧的人。”

心底好像有什么东西被打碎了。

“哦。”她最后开口，“真我挺适合你的。”

“谢谢。”

“不一起喝一杯？”她思前想后，发出邀请。

“不了，回去收拾行李，明早赶飞机。”女人向前走去，走在她前面。

“董卿。”

女人似乎愣了愣，缓缓停了下来：“什么事？”

“没什么，我只是想到，以前都是你喊我的名字，我好像很少喊你。”

女人的背挺得笔直，挺拔如白杨，她向夜色走去，没有回答她。

周涛退休那年台里搞了个盛大的欢送会，她在一群人中间看着他们尽情狂欢，想自己这辈子大概过得挺值。

“可惜今天外面下雨，不方便，不然我们还能多点娱乐活动。”当时的台长不无遗憾地感慨。

“一把老骨头了，”她笑了笑，“搞什么娱乐活动？”

敬了这杯酒，从此好聚好散再不相见，山远水远雨声遥远，此去经年暮霭沉沉，过去的时间仿佛隔着一条长河滔滔，站在河对岸，看不到那边。

离开前她的东西已经被打包送回去了，两手空空地站在央视大楼前，从门口望去整个世界都是灰黑色，满城的乌云幽幽压在头顶，雨水张牙舞爪的哗哗声将城市冲刷成一张黑白默片。

董卿送她到门口。

“再见。”她说。

“再见。”女人向她伸出手，“这个给你。”

一把红色的长柄雨伞安静地交到她手中。

透彻的、明艳的、火一样燃烧着的红色，在天地间浓得化不开的一抹红。

像这栋新楼曾经燃起的火。

红色，没有图案没有花纹，伞柄修长，似乎是不锈钢制，伞股细密，比自己用的多出十来股，伞面光洁，并不很新但整洁鲜艳，一眼就能看到。

她深深望女人一眼，女人眼中藏着整个雨季。

她撑开那把已经很有年代感的伞，走进北京城的雨里。

她真的老了，可她终于有能力把黑白的北京城染成彩色了。

End

番外·《面纱》

“你喜欢我吗？”

在董卿无数有意无意的调情中，这句是最不值一提的。

当时她要和周涛一起喝一杯，坐在那个女人的车子上，凑到她面前半真半假地问一句，带一点点她几乎与生俱来的挑逗，无声无息地消散在空气中，不值一提。

问出口后她其实有些后悔，不过细想起来也没什么可后悔的，不过是句调情而已。

“我呀，可是喜欢你的。”

于是这句话几乎就是顺理成章地跟出口，算不上骗人，但也当不得真，她说得若无其事。

我呀，可是喜欢你的。

有段时间她觉得自己整天昏昏沉沉，像被扔到一个巨大的红酒瓶里，引人沉醉的液体整日浸泡，世界在眼前晕染上恍惚的色彩，而瓶塞密封完好，她只能在甜美的酒精里浸泡至死。

白天满世界地乱跑，间或日夜颠倒地连轴转，像发疯了一样工作，好像明天就是世界末日身后就是万丈深渊。

然后她学着和自己对话，“去吃饭吧。”“该睡觉了。”“停下来，休息。”总是短句，并不温柔，不加称呼，但像命令一样让她心甘情愿地听话从工作中抽身。

07年的夏天，分析以后她只能解释为失恋后遗症——后来她老是嘲笑自己，这么一大把年纪了还有这种病，偏偏又没有那种放下一切跑到深山老林去治愈一两个月的冲动。

空有年轻人的敏感，却再无热血上涌说走就走的勇气。

后来她发现和周涛的对话意外地有意思，甚至超过了自言自语的趣味，好像能短暂地打开那个醉醺醺的红酒瓶，让一两缕新鲜空气携着气泡穿越她昏昏沉沉的日常。

比如“你喜欢我吗？”并没想过会收到什么令人心中悚然的回复，甚至因为知道这点所以更具趣味性，她总是好奇自己意料中那种冷冰冰的回复会以怎样的语言组织好怎样的声线说出口，这种好奇远超过答案本身。

董卿对谁都是谦和有礼，唯独对她时总是不怀好意，那些刻意刁难的话全是证据，尽管现在早已消散在风中。

语言是世界上最靠不住的东西，无从记录无从捕捉，空口无凭口说无据，如同在水上写下名字在风里刻下图像，消失的时候纵使记住了又能代表什么呢？

她只是在开玩笑而已。借助这种最靠不住的工具。

不过回想起来她承认自己是荒唐的。

她一向注重距离，很少有太亲密的朋友，宁可一个人在家看24小时的电影也不愿出去和人说话，遑论身体接触。

所以那天酒醒后她睁眼看着天花板大脑一片茫然，北京的凌晨四点，天还是灰黑的，周涛已经走了。

她趿拉着拖鞋去刷牙洗脸，水龙头里冰凉的水流哗啦啦地奔流，她失神地忘了拿毛巾，手指蘸水拍打面颊，燥热的夏日凌晨她的十指竟然冰凉。

——董卿。她对着镜子里的自己深呼吸，头顶的灯光亮如鬼魅——董卿你是不是疯了？

哪有人会和同僚上床。何况还是一直看不顺眼的同僚。

这竟然不是个梦。

床上还残留着她的痕迹，凌乱如战场，房间里充斥着她的气息，拖鞋，哦对了，拖鞋，整整齐齐地码在门口，这倒像个合格的客人。

那个吻是蓄谋已久。她承认。但后来的事情脱离了她设想的轨道。

——可为什么吻是蓄谋已久？

她解释不清，或许因为她是个对自己而言很有趣的交流对象，也有可能她清楚地知道她的野心，不排除她想这么做，于是就这么做了。

挑了个对的时间地点场合，一个自己选好的但未必正确的人物。

——我不是故意的。

她嘟哝一句，把那双摆得规规矩矩的拖鞋故意弄乱，像个小孩子一样将左脚那只踢到床底下，右脚那只则干脆被赶出卧室扔到阳台。

董卿不喜欢和自己太过相似的人。

有些莫名的虚荣心，总觉得独一无二，模样、声音、性格，连带着被小心翼翼收藏起来的野心，都独一无二。

倘若能攀上高峰，要什么同伴呢？

她从不觉残缺，她和所有正常人一样哭着笑着为值得感动的事情感动着，读很多书看很多电影写东西时习惯性地引用名言，提到童年和父母时止不住地想要落泪提到美好的山川河流时眼睛闪闪发光，有什么不对呢？

只不过有些没有人知晓的野心而已。

我要做就要做到完美。

我不会放过自己。

她和周涛是不同的，她从一开始就知道。

但不可否认的是，那个女人确实知道她最不为人知的一面。

也仅此而已。

那个晚上之后她直觉有什么东西变了，尽管她说不出口。

她仍自言自语仍发狂地工作，仍然在夜深人静的时候倚着沙发坐在地毯上背台词，偶尔问周涛要不要调一杯天蝎宫，倚在后者的办公室门口，高高挑起眉毛，眼角上挑，语带诱惑，嘴角不怀好意地勾起。

——不怀好意。面对周涛时总是如此，不怀好意。

然后她甚至称得上愉悦地看女人瞪自己，恨恨地咬牙，无可奈何地皱眉，最后耸耸肩妥协或咬牙切齿地赶她出门。

生活大抵也就这样了，一个至高无上的目标，一个金刚不坏的躯体，一个互相仇视的床伴。

多美妙。

北京奥运会那段时间她承认她是恨周涛的。

这恨意如此狭隘让她简直无地自容，但无可遏制无从阻止。

闭幕式前夜她赤脚在跑道上飞奔，仿佛回到少年时代，父亲逼迫她在晨光熹微中像个白痴一样在全校面前奔跑，长大后她为包含其中的良苦用心感动得潸然泪下，但幼时挥汗如雨时确确实实是恨着的。

她有点想念自己的童年、父亲、淮北的小城、新年挤在绿皮车里一路回上海、离开时惯例要流泪。那个时候她总是哭，自然她现在也总是哭，可这已经不一样了，她没法像童年时那样自私地只为自己而泣不成声了。

董卿自然知道自己想要的是什么，但没办法痛快淋漓自私自利地哭出来也让她很委屈。

有时她会显得像个疯子，比如当她要和朱军比赛而光脚在空荡荡的体育馆奔跑时，她听着自己的脚步声砸在跑道上，沉重又轻捷，如同羚羊跳过悬崖；呼吸冗长，作为活着的证明；心跳一声声擂鼓一样响在耳边，咚咚跳动着，持续不断地将温热的血液送至全身。

她有点脚疼，可并未放弃思考。北京的天空已经很久没看见星星了，疼痛让她感觉自己还活着，闭幕式就快到了自己就要站上去了，有点紧张又有点人去楼空的寂寞，上次看到周涛时好像说了“恨”……

其实不该说出口的，恨和喜欢不一样，不是能随随便便说出口的东西。

可是真难过啊，不说出口就只能如同憋着泪水一样闷在心里，为什么不告诉她呢？是她让自己这么难过的，她是个罪人。

机会永远只有那么一个，而她总是在自己前面得到。

这不公平。

闭幕式结束后她和周涛最后的联系也断了。

其实也不过是一段肉体之交——或许不是，但她懒得再深入思考了。

相当多的时候董卿都过得糊涂，人际关系不在她深入思考的范畴，她只是喜欢在攀登高峰时有个对手而已，那个对手，不管是不是周涛，但如果是周涛当然更好，那个对手让她觉得自己还不是一个要被送进博物馆的疯子，不是只有她一个人会拿起话筒就满血复活，不是只有她一个人将舞台过成生活。

知道这一点，其实有没有联系也无关紧要了。

09年的时候她在兴化摔倒了。

其实那一跤摔得很痛，痛得她几乎想哭。

不过不为自己流泪已经成了一种处事原则，何况她止住眼泪时突然想到周涛——周涛好像鲜少流泪，要离开《综艺大观》时她那么难过，唱歌时都带着哭腔，可还是没见她哭。

“把话筒给我。”于是她拍拍裙子站起来，神色镇定得可怕。

小城兴化，长安街、英武路、板桥祠、 八字桥……还有那天的雨水，台下越聚越多群情激动的人群，路灯下飞舞旋转的雪花，她听不懂的方言，这些全都汇聚成混沌的色彩，杂乱无章地堆到她的脑中。

她突然有点想周涛，莫名其妙地。

在这人群越积越多的盛大狂欢中她感到彻骨的孤独，于是她终于想起了周涛。

撑完全场后她被连夜送回去看医生，尾椎骨骨折，静养两个月。

董卿看着诊断书冷笑两声，静养两个月，这不可能，绝对不可能。

最后还是缩短到两周，两周后她活蹦乱跳地继续连轴转，不分白天黑夜，像漫画里的超级英雄，全凭个人英雄主义创造神话。

——我不会放过自己的。

周涛给她打电话，语气冷淡：“你没事吧？”

“没事。”她躺着，呲牙咧嘴地看台本，听到那个冷淡的声音时又眉飞色舞起来，感觉一场有趣的谈话能被创造出来，“周主任关心我啊？”  
“关心下属。”

“我还不是下属？”她撇嘴，台本放到一边，“就是关心我喽。”

周涛被她呛得说不出话，半晌才开口：“看样子你恢复得很好，摔得也不重，语言功能都没受影响。”

“要是语言功能真受影响了，”她漫不经心地翻页，有一搭没一搭地接话，“谁来和你一起征服星辰大海呢？”

“那倒也是。”出人意料的是电话那头的女人从善如流地承认，“那就没人了。”

她愣了愣，握着手机的手有一秒钟的颤抖，一秒钟后她恢复平静：“对啊，所以周主任勉为其难地承认一下自己关心下属我的安危也不是不可以嘛。”

“董卿。”电话那端很久都没人说话，久得她几乎要挂断了，突兀地听到女人喊自己的名字，温柔得像吹去羽毛上的灰尘，“自己保重。”

“好啊。”她又用回了那种戏谑轻浮的口吻，“前辈的话我不敢不听。”

出院后她请了一天假，坐在家看电影。

她没有关窗户，晚风游走在客厅里，梧桐投下张牙舞爪的阴影，冬天了，很冷，即使有供暖还是冷得可怕。

“看部电影吧。”她对自己说，于是走过去，翻箱倒柜地找DVD，她收藏了几箱电影，旧的新的，中文的外语的，好的坏的，都有。

更多时候都只是打发时间的工具而已。

第一个拿到的是约翰·卡兰的《面纱》，改编自毛姆的小说，05年的片子，这样的时间实在尴尬，并未老得足以成为经典，但也不至于新得让人兴致盎然。

但她最后决定还是拉上窗帘看这部电影，坐在地毯上抱着膝盖，尾椎骨似乎还在隐隐作痛。

——男人爱上女人的故事。真是荒谬。

她记得书上不是这么写的，瓦尔特至死也没有获得凯蒂的爱，那个自私又虚荣的女人，清高又自视甚高的男人，全都愚蠢。她甚至能想象毛姆描写时那副尖酸刻薄的模样，无情地嘲弄着他笔下的人物，好像他们不是他创造似的——当然不止面纱，不幸承受作者先生明里暗里嘲讽的角色实在太多了。

对这些角色来说实在残忍，他们无望地爱或不爱时造物者正露出冷笑。

不适合的人就不该在一起，重要的不是爱，而是适合。

她于是想到自己的前男友们，回想起来全都不适合，可自己当初都飞蛾扑火般地爱着。多么愚蠢。

最特殊的反而是周涛了。她玩着自己的头发，轻轻卷起末梢，发质不是很好，但卷起来仍然很顺手，她漫不经心地想着。最特殊的反而是周涛了。

既没有爱又不合适。

能达到这种境界也真是不容易。

但仍然走到一起了，荒谬而不合逻辑地、罪恶而不合情理地。

董卿没法从自己那几大箱子的收藏品中找出一部能恰如其分地描述自己和周涛关系的电影，这实在太奇怪了，浆糊一样的情感。

纠缠不息，至死方休。

她伸了个懒腰，开始新一轮的自问自答。

“《面纱》讲的什么？”

她突然咯咯笑起来，像是想到了什么绝妙的答案：“爱上一个不该爱的人，爱不上一个该爱的人。”

后来董卿郑重其事地向很多人推荐过这本小说。

“我对你根本没抱幻想。我知道你愚蠢、轻佻、头脑空虚，然而我爱你。我知道你的企图、你的理想，你势利，庸俗，然而我爱你。我知道你是个二流货色，然而我爱你。”

她用她珠圆玉润的声线背诵着这一段，瓦尔特像狗一样卑微又像神一样清高地做出的表白，然后情真意切地推荐，效果通常极佳，很少有人能抗拒这样一段话。

“你就这么看不起我吗？”  
“不，我看不起我自己。”

“为什么？”

“因为我爱你。”

周涛重回春晚的那个晚上她其实是想向她推荐这本书的，虽然她百分百之前已经看过了。

她甚至都想好了台词该怎么说，“我对你根本没抱幻想。我知道你冷漠、自持、极端理智，然而我爱你。我知道你的企图、你的理想，你世故、老练，然而我爱你。我知道你是个野心家，然而我爱你。”

后来她觉得不妥，我爱你这三个字是不能轻易说出口的，特别是在本来并无爱的人之间，“我爱你”天生地和春花秋月夏日的烟火冬天的落雪相配，凡俗的情况下根本不应该说。

而且她也不想对周涛说谎，她面对她时一向不说谎，“我爱你”，这可是个弥天大谎。

于是说出口的最终变成了“你回来了，我很高兴。”

在这个舞台上没有人比周涛更让她高兴，也没有人让她更有战斗欲，诚然，纵使她不在她也能笃定沉稳地控场迈向巅峰，可那样多无趣啊，她甚至不知道自己到达了怎样的高度，没有比较，无法衡量。

她在的话她就永远年轻，野心勃勃，挥刀厮杀，浴血奋战。

“听说春晚后有网友把我们组成cp。”春节后从上海回到北京，回来时下着雪，铺得城市洁白一片，董卿在走廊上遇到周涛，高跟鞋无声无息地踩在地毯上，和她保持着一段距离，像随口开玩笑一样提及。

“现在的年轻人。”周涛叹气。

“真可笑。”她们隔着一条地毯，说话时目视前方，庄严肃穆得像要参加葬礼，她突然想到那本自己不曾推荐的书，“不过……没准还真算呢。”

周涛的脚步有一两秒明显的停滞，然后刻意加快步子向前走去：“别胡说了。”

“我对你根本没抱幻想。我知道你冷漠、自持、极端理智，然而我爱你。我知道你的企图、你的理想，你世故、老练，然而我爱你。我知道你是个野心家，然而我爱你。”

语言是最靠不住的工具，这种情况下尤然。

“你说什么？”女人瞪大了眼睛。

她的身后雪花飞舞，而灯光金碧辉煌，她懒懒地笑了起来：“没什么，毛姆的《面纱》，感觉挺好看的。”

这次的推荐大概要失败了，她想，毕竟这么随意又不真诚。

其实她只是想单纯地推荐一本书而已。实在不行的话电影也行，虽然电影的结局过于高尚了。

“周主任一定看过的吧？”

“没有，我回去看看。”

再然后周涛就退休了。

那是很久以后的事情了，久得董卿并不想提及。

她只记得那天下着雨，自己在几箱DVD里翻来覆去地寻找，本想看点电影安静一下，却看到一把自己好多年前用的红伞。

怎么会在这儿呢——她拿着伞，满心困惑。根本就不应该出现在这儿啊。

后来她把伞交给周涛，像是徒劳地想要证明什么发生过一样。即使不可靠的语言无法将其记录。

她又把《面纱》翻了出来，她不知道周涛回去到底有没有看。

办公室里新来的小年轻在放歌，这么多年了，以前她们的流行歌曲都成经典了。

“留住你一面，画在我心间，谁也拿不走，初见的画面。哪怕是岁月，篡改我红颜，你还是昔日，多情的少年……”

她突然又觉得委屈，莫名其妙地委屈，面对周涛或周涛留下的记忆时她老是这样莫名其妙地委屈，自己失去了一个对手，一个很重要的对手，曾经以为能纠缠至死生生不息的对手，可她却提前退场了。

最糟糕的是，哪怕是岁月篡改我红颜，你还是昔日多情的少年。

你永远无法和一个离开的人赌气，因为以后再见不到她了，因为以后再不会见她了，她离开舞台，留下的全都是少年时光最好的印象，无从打败，无从战斗。

若是没有你，我苟延残喘。

苟延残喘自然是不至于的，她还没落魄到如此境界。但有些东西从此永久地改变了，她从此高坐山峰之巅，却没有一个对手让她永远年轻，野心勃勃，挥刀厮杀，浴血奋战。

她轻而易举就能是最好的，那最好的还有什么意义呢？

那天她去了她们以前常去的酒吧，人人都夸赞她依旧漂亮，一点都看不出岁月的痕迹。

但她知道自己迅速地老了。

“Ketel on Martini，干一点，两颗橄榄。”

然后她举起酒杯，对着虚空眨眼：“干杯。”

周涛现在应该闲着，她可以喊她出来喝一杯的，但她并不是很想，在周涛所有的身份里她只想看到主持人周涛。

她一个人喝完一杯酒，酒吧几易其主，背景音乐已经不是她熟悉的between the bars了。

这么多年了，人非物也不是了。

她又想起了童年、父亲、淮北的小城、新年挤在绿皮车里一路回上海、离开时惯例要流泪。外面在下雨，北京特有的夏季暴雨，雨水引得她有点想哭，久违地只为自己哭一次，尽管现在并没有哭泣的理由。

话说回来，BGM为什么要换成那首并不安静的Candles呢。

Blow the candles out.Looks like a solo tonight.But I think I’ll be alright……

她终于哭了出来，为自己找到一个理由：这首歌的歌词实在很烦人。

窗外的雨纷纷淋淋，她在这偌大的天地间感到孤独，近乎绝望地孤独。

有时候她并不需要什么，爱或是什么，只要一个对手而已，一个可以有趣地对话的对象而已。

“回去吧。”她对自己说，迅速擦干眼泪。

于是她走出酒吧，头也不回地钻进车里，她歇斯底里地飙车，将整个雨季抛在身后。

在雨中她听到周涛曾经字正腔圆的报幕声，而她再也没有勇气回头。

——我有时还是喜欢北京的冬夏，尽管夏日炎炎冬雪寂寂，但你从楼层之上俯首看到我撑伞走过，然后我们去喝一杯，在北京剪不断理还乱的雨雪里。

最后她又想起了《面纱》，想起了瓦尔特的遗言，他那么爱凯蒂，最后却想杀了她。

“死的却是狗。”

End

死的却是狗：出自《挽歌》，大意是一个人人敬重的好心人收养了一条流浪狗，狗与主人却反目，咬了主人，所有人都担心主人安危时狗却死了，原来主人的血液有毒（暗喻伪善）

后记：

这是我第一篇卿涛文，不出意外的话大概也将是最后一篇。

她们可写的东西实在太多，但大多是一种隐秘的、无声流转的，而真正给我们透露的信息实在少得可怜。

所以我甚至无从下笔。

但在我心中卿涛是一种危险关系，甚至可以在危险前加一个最，我不相信她们情同姐妹，很抱歉，我一向不惮以最坏的恶意揣测她们的关系，虽然我也不认为以她们的境界会拘泥于外界疯传的一姐之争。

她们应该都是高高在上的人，骄傲强大，对对方的存在感到紧张戒备，却又同时是最了解彼此的人。

我自然知道这种感情经过渲染可能理想化了，但倘若真的如此，我可以一辈子不吃糖不吃刀地幻想下去，光是这样的关系就多引人遐想啊。

要知道，在一个人心中唯一能和爱人旗鼓相当的位置大概就是对手了，甚至后者可能更特殊，毕竟只有在对手身边才是永远的少年（笑

两位都是我很敬重的人，从小对春晚的记忆也就这两位了，主播尤甚，可能因为主任离开的那几年正好是我记忆力最好的时候吧（笑）对我而言有她们两位就算过年了。

但无奈我还是在文里黑了一把两人（捂脸）负面情绪谁都会有，但这么正儿八经地详细刻画负面情绪的写手一定是个心理变态（手黄再.jpg

可谁让我觉得御姐切开都是黑的呢？

谁让我喜欢胸中有虎狼肩上有担当的女孩子呢？

这句几乎是我对女性最好的赞美了，比其他赞美都发自肺腑，胸中有虎狼，肩上有担当。

在我眼中她们就是这样的人啊。

说出来可能你们不信，当年我也是个小清新文艺青年（划掉），后来遇到这么一对让我兴奋的cp，于是我画风变了。

第一次写rps，第一次写18禁（虽然写得无比清水），还七零八落地看了好多主播的访谈，循环了无数遍主任的掌声响起来……

因为有这些第一次，所以一定写的不是很好（笑

但仍然感谢一直追下来、给我留评、认认真真地看完每个字的小伙伴。

要是没有你们，作为写手的我会无聊死吧？

感谢阅读，谢谢你们看下来。

2016·3·4

11:58 于湖北武汉


End file.
